There are a number of different advertising displays, and a number of these are collapsible displays specifically designed for easy shipping or transportation. In particular, these collapsible displays have a number of different cooperating segments and collapse to typically be transported in a lightweight container. With these structures, the user is able to easily carry the advertising display and quickly assemble the display at a desired site. Many of these advertising display stands are made of a laminated cardboard material or other lightweight printable material having a high quality printed advertisement provided on the exterior surface of the display stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,857 discloses a display stand which is easy to assemble and may be used as a free standing display or as a hanging display. The display uses an upper sub-assembly that is connected to a lower sub-assembly, and two foot assemblies are provided at the base of the unit to allow the display stand to be self supporting. The outer surface of the display stand has bowed side walls or curved side walls which join at two opposed corner regions. Each of the sub-assemblies include reinforcing members interior to the outer walls of the display stand for maintaining the bowed configuration of the advertising walls. Unfortunately, with this advertising display stand, the overall stability of the unit is not as high as would be desired, and the individual feet members 24 are subject to inadvertent abuse and/or breakage by a person who may be walking by the display stand.
A different type of display tower is disclosed in PCT application WO 2007/040432. In this reference the assembly includes an inner post that includes outwardly extending flanges at the bottom of the post to extend below and be held in place by a base portion. The base portion includes a large central recess sized to allow the securing post to pass through the base portion. An outer sleeve can then be placed about the support post and provides a final display surface. The stability of this structure relies on the weight of the base portion holding the flanges of the inner post against a support surface. However, the display system is quite specialized in that the base portion must be provided with a recess for receiving the post and the post must include bottom flanges that extend beneath the base portion. Depending upon the particular surface that the device is supported on, the stability of the advertising display can be adversely affected.
The present invention provides an advertising display system that is cost effective to manufacture and provides good stability. Furthermore, in a preferred embodiment, the advertising display can advantageously use components from other advertising displays in providing a preferred form of the interior support post.